<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate Everything about You by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505783">I Hate Everything about You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei woke up from the loud noises coming from the open window. She frowned loudly and made her way to the window. She looked out to see who it was, and it was no surprise to her to see Sasuke training. She glared at his topless figure angrily and walked to her wardrobe. Every time she saw the raven-haired boy, her blood boiled with rage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate Everything about You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I Hate Everything about You [Sasuke Uchiha] for lipgloss247</b>
</p><p>Mei woke up from the loud noises coming from the open window. She frowned loudly and made her way to the window. She looked out to see who it was, and it was no surprise to her to see Sasuke training. She glared at his topless figure angrily and walked to her wardrobe. Every time she saw the raven-haired boy, her blood boiled with rage.</p><p>She pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, quickly put her shoes on and got her bag with weapons and ran out of the room. *That stupid fool won't me sleep again.* she thought angrily while she stormed out of the Orochimaru's hideout.</p><p>"Oi Uchiha." She yelled walking closer.</p><p>Sasuke stopped training and looked around. He raised his eyebrow at the girl in front of him and gave her a question look.</p><p>"I thought I <em>told you</em> not fucking train in the mornings." She hissed angrily.</p><p>"I don't take orders from you." His icy tone did not faze her.</p><p>"Fucking douchebag." She yelled throwing a small explosive at him. It exploded right in front of his face.</p><p>Sasuke turned around angrily and stormed towards her, he grabbed her wrist and smashed her hard into the nearest tree.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" he asked dangerously.</p><p>"You are not deaf I suppose," she spat back at him trying to free her wrists from his death grip.</p><p>Sasuke just squeezed them tighter causing her to wince in pain, bruising the tender flesh. *<em>I am going to get you for this Uchiha, I swear on Orochimaru's hair, I will get you.</em>* she promised in her head throwing spiteful looks at him.</p><p>"Tsk tsk tsk..." somebody's voice chucked behind them. They turned around to see Kabuto standing a couple of feet away. He fixed the glasses on his nose and crossed the arms on his chest. The smug look on his face persisted. Sasuke's grip loosened a bit, giving Mei the chance to push him away. Sasuke stumbled backwards but kept his balance. Kabuto chuckled again looking at the two in amusement. Mei hmphed and rushed towards their teammate. She gave him a hug while he patted her on the back. Kabuto glanced at Sasuke, studying his reaction. The younger Uchiha clenched his jaw and glared at them.</p><p>"I swear you two fight like an old married couple." Kabuto stated knowingly.</p><p>Sasuke pursed his lips and looked away. Mei gasped.</p><p>"And you what the worst thing is?" she asked Kabuto.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>He</em> actually did not argue about it." She spat eyeing Sasuke with a disgusted look on her face.</p><p>Kabuto laughed heartedly when Orochimaru suddenly appeared near Sasuke. The sly look on his face indicated that he saw everything that happened.</p><p>"Now, now kids, don't fight." He said with his usual sly tone. "Mei, Sasuke I have a mission for you two."</p><p>Mei groaned in annoaynce. "I can do it myself," she stated not wanting to be alone with Sasuke, especially not on the mission.</p><p>"What makes you think that I'd rather go with <em>you</em>?" Sasuke retorted angrily.</p><p>"Oh, just the fact that you won't be able to walk three miles without somebody escorting you and pointing into the right direction." She responded flicking her hair.</p><p>"Why you..."</p><p>"<em>As I was saying</em>," Orochimaru decided to intervene, "Tomorrow two Akatsuki members will be in the area with the scroll they have snatched from the **** Village. I need to know <em>what</em> that scroll is and <em>why</em> it is so important to their Leader. I need as much information as you can possibly get. Do I make myself clear?" he questioned, grinning like a madman whom he was.</p><p>Sasuke and Mei frowned but nodded.</p><p>"Very well, Kabuto, follow me." As soon as he said those words he disappeared. After a couple of minutes Kabuto nodded at Mei and disappeared after his sensei.</p><p>Mei scowled at Sasuke and he responded with just as much hatred.</p><p>"Loser." She mouthed loud enough for him to hear and walk away.</p><p>"Bitch." He replied and returned to his training.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Would you just shut the fuck up?" Mei whispered glaring at Sasuke, while mumbled something under his breath. "So are so fucking odd." She cried out. Their mission just started, but she was already on the edge. Somehow, Sasuke Uchiha always managed to tick her off.</p><p>"Fuck you." He snarled.</p><p>"Well fuck you back." Mei threw a punch at him, but before her first could connect with his face, a quiet shuffling from the nearby bushes caught their attention. In an instant numerous shuriken were flying at them. Her eyes widened as she spotted one of the shiny cold weapons aimed directly at Sasuke's heart. Not knowing what took over her, she launched forward.</p><p>"Move!" she yelled pushing him down on the ground just in time. The surrounding sounds died, and everything went silent. Mei lay on top of Sasuke trying to recover from the shock of what she had just done. Finally, she shifted and got up.</p><p>Mei winced in pain when she realized that one of the shuriken had hit her in the shoulder. The edge of it was sticking out from the other side making it looks worse than what it was. Sasuke looked at her injured shoulder with his eyes wide open. That shuriken was aimed for him, but she took the fall, why did she do it? He was confused and irritated.</p><p>He reached out for the shuriken, but Mei slapped his hands away angrily.</p><p>"I don't need your help Uchiha." She stated coldly avoiding his gaze.</p><p>His irritation turned to rage. Even when she was injured, and clearly in pain, she was still stubborn.</p><p>"I don't care what you say, do or think, I'm taking that thing out." He declared. Mei tried to protest when a sharp pain pierced her body making her cry out and clench onto him. A few tears escaped her eyes before she finally realized the position, they were in. Sasuke on the ground with his arms around her and her clenching onto him with her face buried in his chest. She quickly pulled away with a small blush forming on her cheeks, not know why the hell she was blushing. Sasuke did not seem to notice it. He leaned in again to bandage her shoulder. Every time his fingers contacted with her skin, he would feel electricity rushing through his body, he wondered if she felt the same.</p><p>After he was done, he stood up and offered her his hand. Mei slapped his hands away not like being helpless and stood up by herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking. Mei followed closely behind. He was deadly quiet. Mei watched him from under her brows; the Uchiha looked as if he was in deep thoughts. Not bearing to stand the silence she finally broke it:</p><p>"What are you thinking about Uchiha?" she asked casually.</p><p>Sasuke's silence started to piss her off, but then he finally spoke.</p><p>"Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of me?" he asked stopping abruptly and turning around to look at her. She bumped into him and fell back awkwardly. She groaned a little, rubbing her behind. Annoyance was quickly replaced with amusement.</p><p>"Well, you know how I hate you right?" she asked and Sasuke nodded slowly. "So, I figured, if anyone's going to kill you, it should be me." She stated as a matter-of-fact way. He stared at her # feminine figure sitting on the ground. Her messy red-brown hair falling on the chest. She sent him a question look before getting up from the ground and dusting herself off with her healthy arm.</p><p>He continued staring at her until she finally started feeling somewhat uncomfortable under his gaze.</p><p>"Earth to Sasuke." She waved her hand in front of his face.</p><p>Sasuke blinked. It was the first time she ever called him by his name. Usually, it was Uchiha or bastard, that day she called him a fucking douchebag for a change, but never Sasuke. He had to admit, it felt good hearing his name roll off her tongue.</p><p>"You called me Sasuke." He said stunned.</p><p>"Do you prefer Uchiha?" she asked grinning.</p><p>Sasuke shook his head.</p><p>Mei was completely unpredictable. Back in Konoha, she never chased after him, never fangirled over him, never fluttered her eyelashes at him. It was quite the opposite. Every time she saw him, she got annoyed. She hated him for some reason and he never understood why. When they both joined Orochimaru, her attitude towards worsened tenfold and now, suddenly she started calling him by his name and chuckling at his expense. It was amusing. They walked for a whole longer until Sasuke started noticing that Mei was getting tired. Her hand her reaching to her injured shoulder, occasionally squeezing it or massaging the area around the wound.</p><p>"We should find a place to stay for the night." He stated. "I think <em>that</em> would be appropriate." He nodded at the entrance to a cave.</p><p>"No, we should continue walking." She argued stubbornly.</p><p>"You are hurt; you won't make it much further."</p><p>"And since when do you care?"</p><p>"I don't. But you are becoming a burden." Sasuke shrugged and made his way to the cave.</p><p>*<em>Asshole</em>.* Mei thought angrily wondering if she should murder and bury him in that cave.</p><p>They sat quietly not looking at each, both were occupied with their own thoughts. Sasuke glanced at Mei admiring the way she seemed to glow in the light of the fire. She sensed his gaze and looked up. Their eyes met and for the first time she did not feel disgusted nor she wanted to look away. It was just then that she noticed how attractive he actually was. It was a crazy revelation. His pale skin, his raven hair, and dark eyes...the clothes he wore, everything seemed enticing and inviting. She shook her head violently trying to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. When she looked back up, Sasuke was still looking at her.</p><p>"Take a picture." she said with fake annoyance in her voice. "It lasts longer."</p><p>"You don't have to be a bitch right now you know." He said calmly.</p><p>"Oh, so now I'm bitch?" she asked feeling that he was pushing her buttons.</p><p>"You were always a bitch," he replied, she opened her mouth about to give him a piece of her mind when he spoke again: "and that's probably why I've always liked you."</p><p>His word shot right through her. Mei's eyes widened in shock and heartbeat sped up.</p><p>"What?" she questioned unsure if she had heard right the first time.</p><p>Sasuke's lips curled into a smile. He walked over to her and quickly yanked her up so that she was standing as well. He was so close, allowing the girl to feel his hot breath on her face. It sent shivers down her spine when his hands touched her waist. He leaned closer and whispered into her air:</p><p>"There's just something about you that I can't get out of my head." He nibbled on her making her bite her lower lip. "I wonder what it is." Mei raised her hands and placed them on his chest, she pushed him away lightly not wanting his actions to continue.</p><p>"I don't think that it's a good idea. We've been enemies for far too long and I don't think that I can accept anything but that." She whispered not looking at him. Sasuke's heart started to ache. He did not mind being rejected; he minded that the rejection came from the only girl he was attracted to. He looked down at her trying to find her eyes, but she simply would not look at him.</p><p>"As you wish." He said calmly, yet she heard a note of hurt in his voice. "Can we seal this deal with a kiss?" he asked waiting for another rejection. Mei thought for a moment, considering it. She did not mind kissing him. She <em>wanted</em> to feel his lips on hers. Kissing did not mean anything. It was just...kissing. She looked up meeting his gaze. "Yes." She mouthed biting her lower lip lightly.</p><p>Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against hers lightly. Mei's eyes closed immediately even though she did not want to. He kissed her again and then again and again, while his right hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer, so their bodies were touching and his left hand held her head firmly in place.</p><p>He ran his tongue lover her bottom lip demanding the entrance. Because of her stubborn nature Mei refused to give in. Sasuke groaned into the kiss and suddenly she felt his cold hands squeeze her breasts. She gasped in shock, allowing his to push his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together caressing each other until they started fighting for dominance, it did not take him a long time to win. He explored her mouth eagerly while his hands massaged her waist. Mei ran her hands through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, it felt nice to be so close to him, to feel his strong arms around her, and for the first time in a long time she felt secure and wanted.</p><p>Sasuke laid her down on the ground carefully making sure not to hurt her injured shoulder. His hands were so tender and gentle, and she was loving the way they felt on his smooth skin.</p><p>He started kissing her jaw line down to her neck and collarbone. When his lips hit her weak spot, she let out a soft moan making him smile against her skin. He sucked her flesh for some time until she felt a sharp pain piercing through her body. she gasped and glared lightly at Sasuke. "Why the hell did you do that?" she pushed him away lightly, putting some distance between their bodies.</p><p>"I've marked what's mine," Sasuke replied staring down at her intensely.</p><p>"But I'm <em>not</em> <em>yours</em>. I never was and I never will be." she said annoyed at his statement. "You can't just <em>mark</em> me. I'm not an <em>animal</em>."</p><p>The younger Uchiha chuckled darkly. "But you <em>are</em> mine, Mei. <em>Now</em> you are," his voice sounded menacing as his grip on her tightened. She smacked his hands away and tried to get up but he pushed her down. She glared at him angrily.</p><p>"Get off me." She demanded crossing her arms on her chest.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Now."</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"I hate you Uchiha, with passion. You are a jerk, a revenge driven freak, you treat people around you like trash, you use them, you...you..." she couldn't find the right words to covey her feelings and when she saw him smirking at her, Mei almost lost it. She clenched her fists, her jaw tensed.</p><p>"Your monologue changes nothing." He said.</p><p>"I hate you,"</p><p>"I know." His lips crashed hers, he kissed her roughly, forcefully; he forced his tongue into her mouth, he was no longer gentle. His hands groped her everywhere, while he was quickly disposing her clothes. "And I'm okay with that." His stroked her inner thigh, loving the heat of her body. "Hate me more," he whispered into her mouth. "Hate me with passion." Mei clenched his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, leaving deep red marks. Sasuke pulled her into another rough kiss. Her lips moved in unanimously with his. They broke the kiss both panting heavily. Sasuke trailed his fingertips over her panties.</p><p>"This is an <em>assault</em>." She hissed at him, noticing that he was almost fully undressed himself.</p><p>"It would be if you didn't want it. But you want me just as much as I want you," he whispered unhooking her bra and throwing it aside. Her breasts were not big, they were just the right size for him hold them in his hands. He reached out and cupped them in his hands, he massaged him feeling her nipples harden against his fingers. Mei tagged on his shirt and pulled it off leaving him topless for her admiration. He was beautiful. She had no doubt. She ran her fingers across his chest then his stomach, feeling him tense up under her touch. She loved the way his muscles contracted every time she touched his skin.</p><p>She smiled closing her eyes and enjoying his caressing when she felt his lips kiss her stomach...then lower and lower...until he reached her panties. He parted her legs a bit and ran his fingers across her womanhood earning a soft moan from her side. He added a little bit more force into his doing which made her arch her back. With a quick move he pulled down her panties and threw them aside leaving her completely naked for his admiration. She pulled him closer crashing her lips on his while she pulled his hands down along with his boxers. She touched his eager manhood earning a soft moan as she started stroking the head with her fingertips. His body started shaking as he pinned her down into the ground and looked lustfully into her eyes. Uchiha was right. She did want him. It took her some time to realize it, but she did. The chemistry between them could not be ignored.</p><p>She gave him a light nod and he pushed himself inside of her. Mei gasped a little in pain as he started moving, but it was soon replaced with pleasure. She moaned loudly letting him know that she was enjoying herself. She wrapped her legs around him as he started moving faster. He kissed her face and her neck and her breasts while his sweat fell from his face on her body. She dug her nails into his back making it bleed, but that just made him move faster.</p><p>"Fuck...<em>Sasuke</em>," she moaned into his ear biting it affectionately.</p><p>"Mei," he grunted her name as he continued pounding steadily into her.</p><p>"Faster...please..." she pleaded looking into his eyes eagerly. The feeling of his thick member inside her was driving her to the edge of insanity.</p><p>"Call my name,"</p><p>"Sasuke," she moaned out.</p><p>"Louder," he barked.</p><p>"SASUKE," she yelled her lungs out. She was sure that she was heard in the whole forest, but she could not careless.</p><p>He did as he was asked, he moved faster and faster until he finally collapsed on her breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms and her legs around to keep him in place, not wanting him to move.</p><p>He rested on top of her while planting occasional kisses on her neck and her breasts.</p><p>"Look at me," he said stroking her belly. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at him wondering what was wrong. "Any regrets?" he asked seriously. This was the last question she expected. She looked at him stunned and somewhat annoyed.</p><p>"Should there be?" she replied with a question of her own. Sasuke pursed his lips. They laid on the ground, catching their breaths. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pull the girl on top of him. He rested one hand on her lower back, while he buried the other in her hair. Sasuke pushed her face closer to his.</p><p>"Regrets?" he hissed touching her ear with his lips.</p><p>Mei shuddered. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and skin on her arms tightened. She felt him grow against her leg. The girl gulped and wiggled unintentionally.</p><p>"No regrets," she whispered back. Sasuke snickered against her temple.</p><p>"That's <em>my</em> <em>girl</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>